


Blood Sports I: Bait

by Kitty Fisher (kittyfisher)



Series: Blood Sports [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfisher/pseuds/Kitty%20Fisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mild BDSM. This started as a one-off and became a series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sports I: Bait

Bait  
Kitty Fisher

~

 

What he thought of when he looked at Lex, was skin. Skin. Nothing sweet and normal and neighbourly. Just skin; wet and sweating. For him.

Which made him feel very grown-up. And turned him on faster than anything else he had ever imagined. It was all pretty weird.

It wasn't as if he had ever seen enough of Lex to make the fantasy real. Apart from head and neck, hands and a glimpse of his arms up to the elbow, that was it. Lex kept himself covered up, private, in the same way he avoided too much bodily contact. Though Clark wasn't the king of huggers, even he noticed the difference. The standing back, the wariness. Especially the look but don't touch, arrogant sexuality.

Clark certainly noticed that.

Thought about it. Thought about Lex full stop.

The distance fascinated him. To the point where he realised that Lex's obvious reluctance to be touched was part of his own need to force the issue. To touch him and make him want more. A kind of reverse therapy where he could make Lex feel better. Taking away the distaste for being touched by touching him. A lot. Or maybe he had just been reading too much for his Psych homework.

In his fantasies though, the ones he had late at night in darkness when he was sure his parents were asleep, Lex was his to play with. The touching was for Clark, and there wasn't an iota of spurious care in it. Just lust. And his own need to understand Lex from the skin inward and outward. All those secrets, that mystery. He wanted it. Wanted to own it. He certainly couldn't imagine Lex giving his guarded self up. Not willingly. He fucked from a position of command, that was a given. Lex letting someone else take control? No way. Lex meekly letting someone else have free rein? He'd curl his lip and that would be that.

Especially if that person was a boy. And only sixteen - though very close to seventeen really. And someone he thought of as a younger brother.

Even if that boy had suddenly started to have wild fantasies about fucking him.

An image that made Clark hard, instantly. In public. Which made him blush. And hide his head in his coffee.

Thank goodness The Beanery was very quiet, even for a Tuesday night. Clark sat at a corner table, and eyed the almost empty room. No one was staring at him. He breathed out softly, and wondered why he just didn't go home. No Pete, no Chloe, no Lana. Just a few couples sitting around, drinking the coffee, listening to Joni Mitchell being depressed on the sound-system.

No Lex, either.

Lex, who for some reason had not been around for a few days, not here, not to the barn, not even just around town. Which was his business of course, and Clark wasn't worried. Maybe just a little concerned. Wondering if he was working too hard. 

And even thinking the word hard almost made him groan out loud. 

Besides, Lex seemed to thrive on work. Or what appeared to be work, as Clark wasn't sure he had ever seen Lex actually do anything with the sheaves of papers he sometimes sat in front of, staring at with that inscrutable Luthor-look that had begin to make Clark's stomach quite unsteady.

He wasn't even really sure what Lex did for fun. Drove, maybe. Or listened to something a bit edgier than Joni singing about parking-lots. Oh, and had an endless stream of top-of-the-range women to enjoy. To fuck. Which probably also meant he wouldn't be at all interested in a small-town boy. Boy being the problematic word. Whatever those long glances meant. Maybe Lex just flirted with everyone. Not that Clark had seen that in action - and he had been looking - but maybe Lex made Chloe feel like a lightning-rod for sexual energy too.

Clark sighed, and looked out into the street. Perhaps he should try having heavy sexual fantasies about someone else. Like Lana. That had always worked before. But in the last few months Lana as star of his own personal porn feature had paled. Probably around the time he had realised he couldn't actually imagine her getting dirty. Not dirty in the way his dick seemed to be leading his mind. Dirty as in wet, hard, sweaty fucking. Lana would be the ice-queen, the pillow princess.

Lana was romance and yearning. Love.

Lex was… something else entirely.

He took a long swallow of coffee, staring out into the quiet street. Then he blinked, his face lighting up as a vintage Jaguar E-type, with Lex-plates, pulled up slightly awkwardly at the curb.

Another new car. A red so dark it looked black, and a long bonnet that really looked too much like the phallic symbol it was purported to be. Something he could tease Lex about. If he could bear to do it without blushing. Or perhaps he could push Lex down onto that shiny red metal hood and prove that phallic symbols could have many uses.

He blinked at himself. And wondered if he was ill. Sexually insatiable. Weren't there help groups for that, as if it was an addiction? Not that he'd had a chance to get addicted to anything but the thought yet. Though he lived in hope. Which was apparently a town quite like Smallville.

The Jag's driver door swung open, and…

Not Lex. But. Clark swallowed and understood why Lex had been so unavailable.

Kitten heels were followed by legs. That went on forever. And ever. 

Clark swallowed, and forcible closed his mouth as the legs stood up and transformed into a whole girl. So blonde her hair looked white, slender, slim hips but curves in all the right places - little of which were hidden by the pale pink dress she was almost wearing.

For a long moment she posed by the car door, smiling at the world through her pink sunglasses. Then she slammed the door and headed right into The Beanery.

A quick glance let Clark know that everyone else had noticed her too. The men with unmistakeable admiration, the women with something else.

Maybe Lex's friend should have worn slightly more clothing.

Maybe.

Clark smiled, and took a sip of his latte. Almost spitting it right back out as she, girl, Lex's friend, walked straight up to his table and sat down. Opposite him.

"Hi, my name's Cherry."

Voice. He could do voice.

"Hi." Oh yes, skilled. "Er… I'm Clark."

"Honey, I guessed. Lex has told me all about you." Cherry peeled off her shades and just looked.

Clark blushed.

Scarlet. And wondered if she could read minds.

She smiled, white teeth with a pink tongue just peeking out to lick her painted lips.

"Can I help?" The waitress. 

Oh, the waitress. Clark blinked and remembered his manners. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No! So bad for the complexion." Upward look through thick lashes that were definitely painted purple. "You got any herbal tea, honey - camomile maybe?"

"Sure." The waitress was staring too. Maybe it was the deep cleavage. Or the necklace that appeared to be tiny little plastic figures meshed in obscene poses. As far as Clark could tell each one was different. "Anything else?"

"That'll be just fine - I have to watch my figure." Smile, as Cherry crossed her legs, propped her chin on one hand and looked up at the waitress. "You know, those earrings are just perfect on you."

Silver and gold twists. No copulating couples.

"Thanks." Smile, reflecting back warmth. "My boyfriend bought them for me."

"Hmm, a man with good taste and generosity? Sugar, if he's good in bed you've got it made. I'd hang onto him if I were you."

A giggle. And the waitress who Clark could never actually remember having smiled at all, ever, beamed at Cherry then walked off to see to her order.

"Well…" Cherry turned, and looked expectantly at Clark.

"Er… so, you're staying with Lex."

"Ooh, yes, at the haunted castle." She wiggled. Like a shiver that started at her shoulders and ended at her toes.

Clark blinked, the image seared onto his retina. Maybe this was a good way to go blind. "Haunted? Is it?"

"Well, not that I've seen anything." She sighed. It was obviously a great tragedy.

"What about Lex, has he seen any ghosts?"

"No, he just patted me and told me not to be fanciful. Though whatever else is happening, I call all that funereal furniture scary."

"It kinda goes with the castle thing they have going."

"Doom and fucking gloom. I told Lex, pale lemon and pink, I said. It would do wonders for his aura."

"Lex didn't go for that?"

"He laughed."

"Oh."

The tea arrived. Cherry smiled. Everyone in The Beanery smiled too.

And Lana walked in the door, heading straight for the counter to order.

"Oh, that must be the beautiful Lana. Come on, Clark, introduce us."

Cup in hand, Lana turned, and Clark waved her over, watching, slightly confused by the way Lex had described Lana to Cherry. Not that she wasn't beautiful. He was just surprised that Lex had noticed too. Though why he shouldn't, Clark wasn't sure.

Lana was in baby-girl blue; pale jeans slung low on hips wrapped in a tasselled belt, a soft sweater that fitted just nicely. Against Cherry she looked like a nun.

She was staring at Cherry, a slight frown-line deepening between her brows. "Hi Clark."

"Lana, this is Cherry - she's staying with Lex."

The brows lifted. "Oh, hi there. That house must be an interesting place to stay."

"I was just telling Clark about the ghosts." Wide smile. "None of which was true, but he looks like he appreciates a mystery."

"I think he does." Lana-smile, tight and withdrawn. "So, are you from Metropolis?"

"Mm, a city girl through and through. I was worried my Manolo's wouldn't survive the country, but Lex was sweet enough to lend me a car."

"Sweet."

A purring laugh. "As candy." Wide smile, something passing between the girls that Clark didn't quite understand.

"How did you meet?" Lana sat down, stowing her bag under her chair.

"How any girl meets a local millionaire - in a dive bar down by the docks. I was being hassled and he rescued me."

"Lex did?"

"Yep, my knight in shiny leathers. He waded right in - and got a pasting for his trouble. But it's the thought that counts, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." Clark nodded. "Was he alright?"

"Honey, I took him home and made him right as rain in no time." She leaned across the table, arms folded, conspiratorial. "You know, he'd never been in a one room apartment. Not one with roach-motels anyway."

Clark looked at Lana and wondered why she looked slightly shocked. After all, why should Lex have slummed it before? His education had probably been a bit more rarefied. Classical Latin rather than pest-control.

"Did he stay?" Lana sipped her drink, eyes wide and fixed on Cherry. 

"You think I was letting something that delicious slip away too soon? He was so pretty, all new and wild and well, I kept him a week - I just chained him to my bed and kept him entertained." She grinned, a sly wink at Clark and she swept both hands through her wildly tousled hair. The silver bangles on her arms tinkled. "He was sixteen and just back from school in England. I showed him such a good time, taught him a lesson or two they'd missed out on."

Clark tried not to imagine.

Gave up.

And almost whimpered.

See, people did get wild, wild sexual activity at his age. So why not him? And was Cherry serious about the chains. He thought about it a moment. Then whimpered silently some more.

A deep sigh, and he glanced up to find both girls looking at him. "What?"

"You were very quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"That sigh sounded like the weight of the world, honey. I'd lighten up if I were you."

"I've been telling him that for ages. Clark just doesn't know how to relax."

Cherry nodded at Lana. "I bet he doesn't even do any meditation."

"He works on a farm, I'm not sure he's allowed to." Lana was smirking. Clark hadn't even known she could.

"On a farm? No wonder he's got all the muscles." Cherry purred a little, eyeing Clark. "Honey, and I bet he never even goes to the gym."

"Never seen him there once."

"Gosh. You Smallville girls are so lucky."

Squirming, and not one hundred percent sure why, Clark ignored them both. Even when they both giggled and the entire Beanery clientele turned around and stared. Aloof. That was it.

"Clark is a bit like our big brother. He's the one who would wade in and help anyone out around here."

"Big and handsome and brave. Honey, you want to visit the big bad city anytime, you come and see me. Lex knows my number." Cherry stood up. "And now, kiddies, I have to go."

"Nice to meet you."

"Bye."

A smile that was close to intimidating. "Mutual, hon, mutual." She wafted a bill onto the table and with a quick wave of her finger-tips, a kiss to Lana's cheek, was gone. Heels tapping, pink skirt fluttering. She even managed to get into the car without violating the local indecency laws.

Lana was smiling as Clark re-focused.

"What?"

"She was nice." Lana's smile was oddly superior.

Clark nodded, unsure of the undercurrent. "Yes. And?"

"Very pretty, didn't you think?"

Clark narrowed his eyes at her, knowing something was amusing her deeply, but with no idea what. "Er, yes, in a really full-on sort of way."

"Girly?"

"Yes! Lana, what is it?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Lana…" He was warning now. If they'd been a year or so younger he would have tickled her until she told.

"Well, your friend Cherry - "

"Lex's friend."

"Oh yes, let's be specific, Lex's friend Cherry, is not a real girl. She's a boy."

Clark sat, mouth open and just stared at Lana.

Who laughed again, her hand over her mouth as she succumbed to hilarity. "Oh, Clark. Maybe you do need to get off the farm more often."

"A boy?"

"Well, a man really. Mid-twenties at a guess."

"I thought…"

"I could tell." Lana leant in close. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

"How… how did you know?"

Lana whispered, amusement making her eyes crinkle. "She had an Adam's Apple."

"Oh."

"The rest was good though. Hands a little too big, maybe." She tilted her head to one side. "I wonder if Lex knew when he did his knight in shining armour act."

"Shining leather."

"What?"

"Cherry said he was her knight in shining leather."

"So she did. Well, Lex is meant to have this dark past. Maybe he's into all sorts of weird sex stuff too." She made a face. "How icky."

"Icky?"

"Yeah, being tied up. Whips, chains. Leather." She shrugged as she ran out of weirdness.

"Is that all icky?"

"Clark, of course it is!"

"Oh."

"I'd still like to know when he realised she was a boy. Though he'd have to have done, after." She shook her head, considering, and made a face. "Who would have though Lex Luthor liked boys."

"Boys who look like girls, anyway."

"He is so out of place in Smallville."

"Why, because he might be gay?"

"No! Just the rest of it." She shrugged her shoulders in distaste.

Clark almost gasped at the unfairness. "You mean in a town where you eat your date, or freeze them to death? Oh yeah, Lex is really up there with the Wall of Weird!"

"I'm not attacking him! I just find the sex thing pretty gross."

"He's just more - sophisticated than us."

"Personally, I'm happy with the idea of good, old-fashioned, romantic making love. Everything else is just so, so, gross." She looked at Clark, then shrugged. "Now I really must get back or Nell will think I've been abducted by aliens."

"That wouldn't do." He sat glumly as she stood up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, though Whitney has an out-of-town game and I'm going to watch. Maybe after? Bye, Clark."

"Bye, Lana."

Clark stayed where he was, and thought.  
~

The next day he headed straight into The Beanery after school. And waited. An hour and two lattes later, the Jaguar cruised into town.

But Lex was the one driving, not Cherry.

He sauntered into The Beanery, and smiled at Clark as he ordered a black coffee.

"Hi."

"Lex."

"May I join you?"

Clark nodded. Looked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Clark was slightly taken aback.

"You just look, a little different."

Lex didn't. Cool dark suit, lavender cotton shirt, no tie. Straight from the plant maybe. Clark let himself look, carefully. Slim body, but strong enough, fit. Direct gaze that only said exactly what Lex wanted it to. Lush mouth. 

Skin. So much skin. Under the austere clothing.

"Clark?"

God he was gorgeous. "Why don't you wear leather anymore?"

Lex raised his brows and then frowned slightly. "Okay, Clark, that came from left field. Why do you want to know about my sartorial choices?"

"Cherry was here yesterday."

"I wondered if she would get bored."

"He."

Pause.

Lex sat back, inscrutable. "Did you guess? I am surprised if you did, Cherry passes very well."

"Lana knew."

"Ah, women usually do."

"Cherry was talkative."

Lex sighed. "Really?" He shrugged a little. 

"She said you used to wear leathers."

"I did."

"Why don't you wear them anymore?"

"Sometimes I do. I don't, however, feel it necessary to add to my reputation by turning up at the plant looking like an extra from some freak-show. I give them enough to talk about as it is."

"When do you wear them?" There was no blood left in Clark's brain. He wanted to push Lex back and grind his cock into Lex's groin until they both came. Jesus. He knew he was sweating.

"Clark, this is very focused. What are you really saying?" He leant forward, hands clasped loosely just by his knees. "Do you like the idea?"

Blink. "I think so."

"Really. What makes you think so?" Lex tilted his head to one side and scanned the room, visibly checking that there was no one near enough to overhear them.

"Thinking about you wearing them."

"Really." Lex sat forward a little more, narrowed gaze fixed on Clark. "Clark, tell me, would you like to know that I still own the leather pants. And a few more bits and pieces."

Clark swallowed. He was close to the edge, his cock so hard it was weeping in his shorts.

He nodded jerkily.

"What else did Cherry say?"

"That she chained you to her bed."

"Ah. Well, yes."

"You mean she did?"

A nod. 

"Oh. Lana thought the idea was icky."

"Icky?" Lex raised his eyes at the word. "But you don't."

"No."

Their gazes locked. Clark wondered if the world was going to incinerate.

"Well, Clark, I think you need some lessons in how un-icky it can be, don't you think?"

Jesus. Jesus. "Yes." Flames.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. After your chores are finished, come over." He stood up, perfect Italian wool smoothing out under his fingers.

"Yes…"

"I'll wear something suitable."

"Lex, I want, I want…"

"I know. Tomorrow." He leant forward, as if just picking up his cup. "And at a guess you want me to wear the chains?"

"Oh God…"

Smile. Lips twisting in amusement and something like delight. "Good. That's how I like it best." He straightened. "Bye, Clark. I'd stay sitting down for a while if I were you."

A small laugh, and he straightened before turning, walking to the door without once looking back.

 

~

 

The chores took way too long. Along with all his normal tasks, his father wanted him to lift some machinery, and to carry some timber out to the south pasture, and to fix a loose rail in the barn. And Martha wanted to talk to him about school. Grades. As if they mattered. He smiled though and looked attentive.

He was half-hard the entire time. On the edge in a way he had never experienced. Just from anticipation.

From wanting.

It was midday by the time he escaped.

Freshly showered, dressed in his best jeans and a dark shirt, he smiled at his parents, stole a biscuit and was out of the house and gone.

At one minute past midday he was walking up the Luthor's drive. Mouth dry, stomach queasy, dick twitching. Thoughts so tangled he couldn't separate the threads, the wants, the desires.

Except everything concerned Lex.

Everything.

He knocked on the huge wooden door and waited. Almost hopping from foot to foot, eagerness and expectation, and something like fear warring inside him.

Jesus, maybe this was perversion. The thought made him shiver with wanting.

The door opened. And Lex was there.

Clark stopped breathing.

"Clark."

"Oh. Hi." 

"Chores all done?"

"Yeah." God. Leather pants so soft - so tight - they moulded every curve.

"Good." Pause, faint amusement. "You staying out there?"

Flustered, knowing he was staring, Clark stepped over the threshold and into the cool hallway. "Thanks." He turned as Lex closed the door, his eyes greedy. His hands wanting to touch, to feel, all that -.

Skin.

Jesus, so much skin.

The leather pants barely skimmed Lex's narrow hips. The rest of him was bare. Feet, arms, chest, belly, the dip of his hip-bones, all naked. "Lex…"

"Hello, Clark."

"Jesus, Lex…"

"Too much?"

"No!" Clark shook his head in denial, and took a step closer. "I just… It's just that I've been imagining. This." He swallowed. "You."

Smile, sleepy and just lifting the corners of his mouth. "Like this?" He took a step forward, bare feet silent on the tiles, and lifted his left hand, letting it rest cupping Clark's neck. "Is this what you were imagining?"

A thumb stroking over skin. Clark shivered. "Yes."

"This?"

Lex stepped even closer, and still smiling, pulled Clark's head to him and brushed his lips against Clark's. Soft, breathy touch. Like a dream. The kiss only just there. Until Clark moaned, his lips parting, and Lex licked at them, the tip of his tongue just tracing some arcane pattern on the lush fullness. He pressed closer, then with a tiny, gentle bite, backed away.

"Glad I got that right." Lex licked his lips as if tasting.

"God yes."

Clark pulled him back close. Kissed him again. Less subtlety, more depth, need. He moaned as he pushed his tongue into Lex's mouth, and took possession. Shuddering as Lex let him, as Lex simply went boneless, so Clark had to hold him, hands around his back, touching cool, thin skin, feeling bone and muscle and the heightened breathing that betrayed Lex's desire, his own need.

Kissing like a journey. Lex backed up against the door, flesh hitting wood with a slap neither of them noticed, head tilted up as Clark discovered him; charting the ebb and flow of need, of the way their mouths met and mingled. Sharp need from that touch, just there. So licking there again. And again, until Lex was gasping, mouth wide so Clark could simply explore. His hands stroking, feeling, wanting. Mouths bruised and swollen.

Need like it had never been.

Like flame.

Burning.

Clark bit down on Lex's lower lip, his teeth sinking in, gently, not too gently, and he shuddered as Lex arched into him, a moaning sound deep in his throat, the vibration shivering the edge of desire through them both. Resonance like feedback. Feeding the flames.

Skin. Clark touched. Needed. He brought his hands around from Lex's back, pushing him harder into the door, letting his big hands slide over thin ribs, counting upward, until his thumbs were stroking the hard, dark tips of Lex's nipples. Lex shuddering. Whispering, though his mouth was full of Clark. "Harder…"

And Clark dug his thumbs in, scraping his nails across the taut skin, gasping with pleasure as Lex simply moaned, the sound twisting into Clark's mouth, into his body. "Like this?"

"God yes…"

"More?"

A nod. Pinching then, flesh between his fingers, rolled between them, twisting, gently at first, then harder. Judging. Just knowing, somehow, what was right. His strength totally controlled, as if it meant nothing that he could rip Lex into pieces without effort. Working on instinct. As if this was natural. Like breathing. Or shaking hands. Or something so mundane he really didn't have to worry about hurting.

Except here, he was only worrying about Lex, about making Lex moan just like - that.

"Clark…"

His name. Ground out like a prayer in direst need.

It made him shudder. Made his cock pulse.

He could strip here. They could fuck - oh my God, yes fuck, actually fuck - here, on the cold tiles that at least might serve to cool his sweating body.

In the hall, for fuck's sake.

He stopped still, rigid.

"What?" Slurred question, Lex so tight against him.

"Cherry? Where…"

"Metropolis. And none of the staff will come anywhere near the main house today, they think I have a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Very important…"

"Yes."

"Knew you'd agree." Lex pushed away from the door and Clark found himself turned around. Pressed back against the wood, Lex's thin, supple body holding him. A smile on Lex's face. Something burning in his eyes, their grey wiped clean of colour, black pupils swallowing it whole. "Keep still."

"What…"

"Is this your first time?" 

Gasping agreement. A nod. Though he couldn't speak.

"Well." Lex tilted his hips inwards and leant backwards as he slowly unbuttoned Clark's shirt. One button at a time. "We'd better make it good then." Spreading the cotton wide, stroking, pushing the shirt back off Clark's shoulders. A hand just sliding under Clark's waistband.

"Lex…"

"First, I think you need to have the edge taken off."

"God, yes…"

"This, then you can take me to bed and fuck me." 

Wicked, wicked smile, and Clark almost came there and then as Lex simply fell to his knees, and looked up.

"Lex. I'm - "

"I know. Trust me. You'll like this."

Clark shivered and watched as he was quickly unzipped, bared, cotton pooling at his ankles as Lex knelt and just nuzzled his aching arousal. The image; Lex's face, eyes almost closed in something like bliss, kneeling at his feet. At his cock.

Ready to -

Ready.

Clark groaned. "Please."

"Tell me what you want, Clark."

"You… please."

And Lex swallowed him. 

Heat, tight wet heat that made his knees go weak and had him clutching at the door, forcing himself to stay upright. To not come. Not yet. Please. He gasped as Lex slid his head back and did something with his tongue. 

Clark found his eyes were closed, head slammed back into the door. He hoped it wasn't dented. Or worse. Then he didn't think anything at all as Lex sucked him deep. Jesus, all the way, just like he'd read about. Dreamt about. So deep he could feel Lex's mouth tight against his groin. Swallowing.

Again.

Clark managed to get his hand onto Lex's head in warning then that was it. He jerked, spasms hitting as he came. Crying out as Lex just ground his face onto Clark's cock and held himself there until the final shudders petered out. 

Stilling, stunned, Clark looked down. Watched as Lex sat back, breathless, gasping, sweat glistening on his head, licking his lips. Clark stared at him, glassy-eyed, then slowly slid down the door, to kneel. Chest heaving, he tried to say thank you, ended up muttering something incomprehensible, and patting Lex, just stroking the nearest part, his knee, soothing the warm leather.

"You swallowed."

"I did." Secret smile. And Lex licked his lips again, tongue flicking over his slightly swollen, reddened mouth.

Clark leaned forward, and kissed him. A quick darting kiss that lingered, tasted. Familiar yet strange, his own taste on Lex's lips.

"Clark."

He opened his eyes, dreamy. "Mm?"

"Have you any idea how sexy you are?"

"Me?"

"Trust me. You're up there." Lex was chewing his own bottom lip. Staring at Clark, almost flirting as he looked up through his lashes. "You know what else? You surprise me every time."

"I do?"

"Yes." Lex shifted, brought them closer, his knees sliding between Clark's thighs, leather against bare skin. "How long have you wanted this?"

"A month. More. I don't know."

Lex shook his head in wonder. "Me, not Lana."

"Lana's - different."

"Less male for a start."

"I could worship her, Lex, I'm not sure I could fuck her. Ever."

"A crystal princess."

"Yes."

"And I'm not." Lex unsnapped the button on his pants. "And if you ever treat me as if I am fragile I'll throw you out, okay?"

"Yes. But I am… quite strong."

A flickering glance up, and that smile danced at the edges of Lex's mouth. "I know."

"I won't hurt you though."

"Clark, if I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be here."

"I know that too."

"Good." Lex unzipped himself, and with a wriggle, somehow got his hard-on out of the tight constriction of leather.

Clark blinked. His mouth filling with saliva. "God, Lex…"

"Just touch me. Like you would yourself."

He reached out. Hesitated for a moment then curled his hand around the long, slender length of flesh. Hot and smooth in his palm. So familiar, so foreign. Like watching himself in a mirror, unsure of which was right and which left. 

"Go on." 

Hoarse voice, and Clark looked up, into Lex's eyes and saw how close he was. "Sorry."

"Don't be, just get on with - ahhh…"

"Like this?"

Lex didn't answer, he just knelt back, propped on his braced arms and let Clark jerk him off. Hard and fast like Clark liked it in the shower. Hand gripping tight, flesh in his hand like silk padded over iron. Watching Lex's face, seeing the tiny changes as he came close, closer, his mouth slackening as he gave in, the tiny, tiny lines around his eyes smoothing out as he just panted, shuddered and came hard, pulsing over Clark's hand, up onto his own belly, gasping until he collapsed, half on his side, his cock still alive in Clark's hand.

Sticky, palm peeling away slowly, watching Lex, Clark lifted his hand and sucked his fingers. Lex and leather. He wondered what Lex's cock would taste like in his mouth. He'd know later.

Later.

Clark stretched, then with a fluid movement was on his feet, a hand reaching down to Lex, levering him upright straight into his arms. Kissing him. Tiny kisses on his jaw, just thankful, happy to be here kisses that made him ache with something he knew as happiness.

"Lex…"

"Mmm, that was pretty good."

A light kiss under Lex's ear. "I'll get better."

"I may expire if you improve too much."

"Work on it shall we."

"It's a plan." Lex straightened, weight supported on his own legs. "Water. I need water."

"Kitchen?"

"Yes, wait here. I'll be a minute." He hoisted up his pants, tucking himself away but leaving the leather unfastened.

Clark watched as Lex jogged away down a corridor, then with a faint sense of unreality pulled up his own jeans. By the time he had them fastened, Lex was back, two bottles of water in his hand. He passed one over, and swigged lengthily from his own, throat muscles working as he tilted his head back and drank. He sighed as he came up for air. "You know, I don't usually have sex on the doorstep."

"No? Though I guess I would have known - gossip about you is something that keeps the town rumour-mill going."

"So I'm told." Another sip, his lips sucking the bottle in, nothing delicate, or non-suggestive about the way he drank. Clark let his gaze slide down the slim body in appreciation, watching the way his belly turned from flat to concave as he breathed. The way his hip bones curved so perfectly out of his unzipped pants. The curve of his cock, just visible. Lex was perfect. Slim and strong and solid, so unlike any of the girls he had kissed and hugged. Better. So much better.

Hairless. He blinked. And looked harder, checking.

"Yes, all over."

Clark looked up, caught in embarrassment.

Lex just twisted his lips into a wry smile. "Does it bother you?"

"No!"

"Good." A step closer. "Because, when you get to deep-throat me, it'll make things so much easier." That wicked smile, teasing. Laughter behind his intense gaze.

"When I…"

"Mm, you want to learn, don't you?"

"Oh yes…"

"Good. What else do you want, Clark?"

"To touch you."

"Yes." Lex lifted his Ty-Nant bottle and pressed it to Clark's neck, making him gasp at its chill. "And?"

"Touch you in a way you can't control."

"Ah." Lex nodded as if this was the answer he had been waiting for. "You like power games, Clark? The idea of them?"

"Yes." Hardly a whisper, the bottle like a brand against his throat.

"You want to chain me up? Tie me to the bed and fuck me?"

Jesus. Weak-kneed, cock like iron, Clark nodded.

"You'd better come upstairs then." He turned, heading towards the stairs. So sure. Certain. Bottle held lightly in his hand.

Clark swallowed hard. Gasped at the impossibility of fantasy becoming reality. Truth. Here. Trust beyond anything he had really imagined.

"Lex…"

Elegant turn, one foot on the stair, rent-boy in a thousand dollar pair of pants. "Mm?"

"I don't know if… If I can. Well, I haven't. And I want this to be, well, right." He shrugged, suddenly miserable. Beyond eloquence.

"You're doing fine so far."

"But.."

"Try it and see, Clark." Lex smiled. "We can always just blow each other in the hallway. That seems to work fine."

Clark grinned. Laughed. "You take anything seriously?"

"Oh, I take this very seriously, Clark, don't mistake me." He walked back. Pale face intent, serious. "I want you very much. I want this very much. Clark, strange as it seems, I trust you. Completely."

The words shivered through Clark. Trust as something shared. Something that would be shared. "Lex…" He wanted, just wanted, so badly.

"Clark. Don't think beyond this."

"No." Breathy sigh.

"Just tie me up, and everything else we can think about after."

After. Clark nodded. Secrets and lies. Trust and truth. After.

"And remember," a quirk of amused lips, "I'm not made of crystal."

Clark shivered. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know. But a little pain is fine. Just don't break anything." Sideways look, teasing smile. 

Clark realised that Lex looked happy. Truly happy.

And that was enough. Clark took the offered hand and followed. Up the stairs, along a wide corridor, through a door, into Lex's room.

His bedroom.

Clark swallowed hard. Staring at the wide four-poster bed, the heavy dark blue drapes on the windows and the bed, the plain unadorned walls, the lush simplicity that was almost too plain. Two doors leading off. He looked at them.

"One's the bathroom, the other's my dressing room."

"Oh."

The room was huge. Airy. He watched as Lex walked to the windows and pulled the drapes across, shutting out the day. A flick of his hand and the lights came on, hidden, very muted, transforming the room into a secret place. Something private. For them.

"Give me a moment."

Lex disappeared into the bathroom. Clark could hear water running. Listening, half-imagining, he went to the bed and stroked his hand down one of the posts. A light wood, maybe beech. Or maple. Elegant, perfectly matched against the darkness of the throw. He blinked. Imagined Lex spread across it. All that pale skin. His.

His own.

Clark shivered, and started to pull off his shirt, tossing it across the back of a chair. Unlacing his boots he pulled them off, socks following, tucking them away as his bare feet sank into the carpet. As he straightened, Lex emerged from the bathroom. Naked.

"Lex."

A smile, and Lex walked to him, his cock swelling, swaying heavily as he moved. He came close, scented of soap, of the peppery sweetness of lavender. He stood just out of reach. "Clark."

Perfect. Quite beautiful. Clark memorised Lex's body, walking around him, slowly, not touching, just savouring. After a moment he kissed the curve of one wide shoulder. "You're beautiful."

Lex gasped, softly.

Reality standing, waiting. His. Clark licked up, swirling his tongue just under Lex's ear. Whispering. "What do I do, Lex, I want so much."

Lex shivered once. "Anything." He was warm, leaning against Clark. Solid. His voice low, roughened with something raw, something out of his control. "Anything you want. Cuffs are attached to the bedposts. There's a cabinet with other things next to the bed." Shivery gasp as Clark bit his earlobe, flicked it with his tongue. "Use whatever you want."

His arousal so obvious that Clark suddenly was certain. Sure. 

"Go and lie on the bed, Lex."

Lex closed his eyes briefly, then turned on his heel. He sat on the edge then pushed himself into the middle. Laying himself down. Skin like alabaster against the darkness.

"I'll be two minutes. Don't move."

"I'll be right here."

Clark smiled, watching Lex waiting. Watching him just being, there, held in the cup of Clark's own desires.

He went to the bathroom, stripped, washed. Serene, calm, he readied himself, then with a soft sigh, he padded into the bedroom.

Lex was quite still. He'd pulled out the cuffs so they rested at the four corners of the bed. Apart from that he was exactly as Clark had left him. Spread wide on the bed, one hand behind his head, intense fascination painted on his face, watching. Aroused. Uneven breaths painting abstract shadow-patterns on his belly as his ribs lifted and fell. Long limbs, strong, slim muscles. And skin.

Just as Clark had fantasised. Skin, pale and smooth. The extreme lack of hair accentuating his nudity. Skin that was sweating slightly, anticipating. Awaiting.

Clark walked to the bed. Breathed out.

"I've read some stuff…"

"Don't. Don't think about it, Clark. Just do what you want. Whatever turns you on."

"I want… to fuck you." God, the words themselves on his own lips, spoken into the room, aloud, to Lex. 

Lex's cock jerked. "Yes."

Clark nodded. Utterly serious. In the zone.

One of the cuffs was right by him. Wide soft leather, a single buckle to fasten it and two D rings, one either side. One was chained to the nearest bed-post, clipped in such a way that the chain length could be altered. Tightened or loosened at will. At his will.

Clark sucked in a breath, his fingers stroking the leather. "I'll use these, and you'll be mine, Lex."

"Yes."

"Just mine."

A nod and Lex uncurled his arm, stretching it out so it rested by the cuff, his hand in a loose curl. Clark bent, and placed a kiss in its palm. Another on Lex's wrist, just where the blood ran closest to the skin. Then he lifted the cuff, and carefully fitted it, buckling it firmly, making sure Lex knew he was held, tight and secure. Safe.

The second cuff he walked around to, at Lex's right. Another kiss, and the leather was curled around flesh and bone, caressing before it tightened. Clark looked, seeing the stretched spread of Lex's arms, the way he lay, trust implicit in every nerve of his body.

His own cock pulsed, a tiny pearl of pre-cum forming at the tip.

Two last cuffs. One on each fine-boned ankle. Long slim feet - Clark kissed each one, each toe, licking softly when he found that Lex whimpered, arching against the chains, the sound soft and close to sibilant as metal chimed against metal.

He tightened the chains. All four. Stretching Lex wide. Limbs in a cross, pinned to the bed. When he fastened off the last one, Lex was open-mouthed, breath coming fast, erratically, his face lost, mouth open as he looked upwards, unfocused; so tight with need that it made Clark's chest ache.

He climbed onto the bed, knelt over him. "Lex."

A soft moan.

"Look at me."

Blink. Then Lex turned his face. A flicker of something, then he focused, swallowed. "Clark." His voice was taut as a strung wire.

Clark leant over him, kissed his mouth. Sucked his lips and fucked him with his tongue. Conquest. Taking the kiss and burning it up. Hands cupping the smooth silk of Lex's scalp. Fingers tracing the veins that ran under the skin. Shaping the bone, the solidity of skull, the intensity of form, of Lex, as he kissed deeper. Taking everything he had ever dreamed of in one kiss, sucking Lex into himself, sharing his own need, destroying any defences.

A kiss. Beyond anything he had ever imagined.

He stilled. Slowly easing their mouths apart. Resting his head on the inward curve of Lex's shoulder. He could hear Lex gasping for breath. Something like a moan sounding deep in his throat.

Clark lifted his head, his hands still cupping Lex. He looked into grey eyes and placed a soft kiss just on the corner of Lex's bruised mouth. Then with a small smile he backed away, kneeling, staring down. Enjoying. He sighed, flicked a finger over a nipple, wanting the reaction that shot through Lex, that made him jerk against the bonds. Slowly, Clark traced one finger downwards. Along a rib, down across the soft, soft skinned belly, tiny belly-button, concave dip between the clear shape of hip-bones. Exploring. On a quest.

Southern journey. Slow as water wearing stone.

Patient. Down to -

Genitals. Cock and balls. Arrogant. Male. Clark traced down the circumcision scar, almost smiling as Lex cursed softly, cock so hard already, jerking with the pulse of his blood. Long and slim, elegant. Clark wondered what it would be like to be fucked by it, having Lex kneel behind him and just fuck him, hard. The way he imagined in the shower, with his fingers up his ass and his hand pumping. He shuddered a little. Turned away from the thought. Knew it would happen. Knew they would do everything. Everything. He was certain Lex knew it all.

And he wanted to learn.

Clark smiled. And bent his head forward to suck both balls into his mouth. He could just take them. Just, his mouth stuffed, full. Moaning he tongued them, the skin tightening in his mouth, textured like a ripe peach. Very slowly he pulled back, stretching them away from Lex's groin. Licking. When Lex cursed he let them slide free, popping from his mouth wetly. 

Long thighs. So much slim muscle. It bunched as he worked a series of kisses along it. Down to the knee. Small scars. He kissed each one as his hands stroked sharp-boned shins, tracing back up, both hands, slowly, painfully slowly, moving upwards, pausing at the hips, thumbs rubbing where the skin was thinnest. Dipping inwards. Belly-skin like velour. The throb of a pulse under the skin. He shifted and kissed it. Licked the point, teased it. Listened as Lex moaned, his body arching, pulling the cuffs, rattling the chains.

Kissing to be cruel.

It made Clark smile. And climb up and across Lex's body. Straddling him. Smiling again as Lex's cock pushed up against his ass. 

Another kiss. Lex straining, desperate. Clark straightened. Watched the wildness in Lex's eyes. The abandon.

Trust.

Clark groaned and pinched Lex's nipples. One in each hand, his fingers delicate, light. Then not. The pain seemed to work best, so he did it again. Pulling the hard, tight flesh up, stretching it. And then rolling it between his fingers.

"Clark…!"

"Shush."

"God…"

Clark repeated the process, watching as Lex absorbed the pain, seeing the exact moment it transmuted into searing pleasure. Lex screamed. Gasping aloud, head grinding back into the bed as he arched upwards.

"Don't come."

"Bastard." So much affection in the word it made Clark smile.

"Maybe."

"Oh God, what are you doing to me?" Lex sounded as if he had run a fast 5,000 metres. 

"What you want." Clark bent, kissed him. Gentle, soft, easy. Licking across his parted lips, teeth scraping. Biting. Until Lex gasped, shuddered underneath him. "Yes?"

"Yes. Yes…"

"I'm going to fuck you, Lex. Right here. In your own bed."

"Do it."

"I will. When I am ready." Clark grinned. Watched the frustration, the blankness of need, the sudden realisation.

Another soft kiss, and Clark moved again, forwards, knees either side of Lex's shoulders. He angled his cock and gasped as it touched Lex's lips. He pushed downwards, cock sliding, precum shiny on Lex's mouth.

"Open for me."

"Ask."

"Suck my cock, Lex."

And Lex did. Teasingly. Sucking in the head and tonguing it, eyes fixed on Clark's, daring. Until Clark met the dare, and tilted his hips, just pushing his cock deeper.

Two long thrusts were all he could manage. He pulled free, unsteady. His cock glistening with Lex's saliva. Hard beyond anything he had ever experienced.

A quick shift and he was by the bed. Searching. Condom, lube. The things he knew were needed. His hands were slightly unsteady, but he ripped the foil and managed to slide the thing on. It took the sharpest edge off his need, and a few deep breaths and he was ready.

On the bed, Lex was so still, looking at him.

Clark took a shallow breath and knelt between the outstretched thighs. A quick adjustment of each ankle cuff and Lex's legs were free.

"Do it."

Clark nodded. Lex was there, for him. Naked and ready.

He took a deep breath. Shivered as Lex simply wrapped his ankles around him and pulled him close. His cock nosing at the shadowy cleft, tucking under Lex's balls as if it knew what to do. And perhaps it did.

Clark stopped thinking, and let himself react. He squeezed a little lube onto his fingers, and pushed it against Lex's asshole. He couldn't rationalise this. Couldn't think, or debate, or worry. This was here, and now - right now - he was going to fuck Lex Luthor. His brain shut down, and he groaned as his cock head slid in where his fingers had been.

So tight.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling. Tight heat. Gripping his head, sucking him in. A shift of his hips and Lex groaned. Clark opened his eyes and saw, really saw, Lex. Ass open, bound, so ready his cock looked angry, weeping. There was nothing insipid in Lex's reaction. Nothing other than need. Need for this.

For him.

To be something other. Something un-crystalline.

Clark shuddered and pushed. Watching Lex's face as a couple more inches of cock were eaten by his body.

Pleasure. Such intense pleasure that it looked close to pain. Maybe even was pain.

He pushed again, and knew it hurt. Lex jerking, mouth wide, tendons straining in his neck as he rocked sideways on the bed. Pain. Pain as something needed. Something perfect.

Clark shifted, and without thinking, just used his strength to slam home. Deep as he could go and leave Lex whole.

He groaned aloud as Lex screamed.

Pushed, body braced in a curve, muscles bunched, shifting, holding the moment, the depth, the pain that had Lex punishing his wrists in the leather cuffs. And then suddenly slid free. Completely. Vertigo making his head swim as the tightness let him go. 

Pause. Breathing hard. Light-headed. Sweat in a trickle, dripping. Skin sheened beneath him. Lex's sweat too. 

He teased his cock-head against the spasming need of Lex's body. Watching the reaction. Absorbing the frantic need to be possessed.

"Bastard… Fuck me." Thighs trying to pull him back. 

"Ask nicely."

Lex swum up through the wild currents of his desperate need, and opened his eyes. Wide. "Clark." A groan. A plea.

"What?" Clark was hardly able to keep still. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him - do this. Fuck him. Fuck Lex now.

But instinct kept him still. Like a statue, except he was shivering. His thigh muscles jerking. "Tell me, Lex."

"Fuck me, Clark. Just fucking do it."

"Nicely."

"God, please, Clark, please… just fuck me!"

And he did. Aching need squeezing at his balls he ground down. Taking himself deep, letting himself feel. Really feel. Lex like a glove, tight and slick. Heat like nothing he had ever known. So sweet and vicious and true. Like a secret he had only ever heard whispered. 

Like the answer to every question he had never thought to ask.

He came almost at once. Crying out Lex's name, jerking as he emptied, his body poured out, filling Lex, shuddering again and again, mindless, close to drunk. Wild. Thrusting even as his balls emptied, and as Lex groaned like a dying man and came too. Arms wide, muscles in stark relief, mouth in a silent, wide scream, his cock untouched, spilling wet heat between their bodies as Clark fell forward.

Breathe. Breath slowing. Sweat stinging his eyes. Sprawled across Lex. 

A soft groan.

Slow reinvention of reality. Solid warmth under him. Lex groaning. Oh God…

Clark gasped, and pushed up, lifting his weight onto his hands. "Lex, I'm sorry." He began to pull away.

"Don't!"

Quite still. Panic shivering through him. 

"It's okay." Tight voice. "Just pull out slowly."

Clark nodded, and eased backwards, their bodies pulling apart softly, flesh sucking on flesh.

He watched Lex's face, grimacing when he knew it had hurt. "Lex…"

"Don't. It'll be fine." Lex caught his breath. A small, gasping smile as Clark shifted, lifted himself away. He let out a breath as Clark knelt back.

"What...?"

"I'm fine." Lex licked his lips. Winced as he shifted slightly, the movement making the chains shiver.

Clark cursed softly and moved, leaning over to undo the buckles fastening Lex into place. He pushed the cuffs away and knelt, watching, as Lex slowly lowered his arms, hissing softly in discomfort. Easing stretched and strained muscles, a soft groan reverberating in his throat.

Lex rubbed his wrists and relaxed back onto the bed. Long, slow sigh. Then he hesitated, and looked at Clark, suddenly assessing. "Hey, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Get all guilty."

"But you're hurting."

"Mm, and very nice it is too." Lex wriggled a little on the bed, reminiscently. He yawned widely then patted the bed next to him. "Come here."

Clark sat. Serious. His hair in dark, wet curls around his face.

Lex smiled at him, lazily. Happy. "Look. Lesson number one - if we both enjoyed it then it is a good thing."

"And you did? Enjoy it I mean."

"Clark." A flicker of wry amusement. "How can you fuck like that and still be such an innocent?" Lex reached out and stroked Clark's hand. "You know, I can't believe that was your first time." A glancing look upwards. A small, complacent smile. 

"It was good." Half question, half amazed realisation.

"I'd say so."

Clark considered. Then he stretched out on the bed, and slid an arm under Lex's head, holding him close, relaxing suddenly, the sweetness of the moment rising up and making him smile. He whispered, as if it was a secret, "Me too."

As Lex laughed softly, Clark bent his head to the curve of one brow. He just rested his head on warm skin, lost in something like shock.

"Imagine what you'll be like with some practice."

Clark started. His mind in white-out. To do this again. "Wow."

"Mm. " Lex smiled, went to turn on his side and gasped as a twinge of pain caught him. He buried his face in Clark's shoulder and sighed. "I want water." Muffled voice. "And then a nice long bath." 

His body was a heavy weight. Clark wrapped his arms around him and held on. Lex lifted his head. Smiled. There was nothing in his eyes but deep contentment.

"Clark, I am glad this happened."

"Me too." Clark nodded, considered. "Lex, did you send Cherry to The Beanery."

"Yes."

"I wondered."

Lex grinned, wicked again. "How else was I to know if what I thought was right."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"That you were interested in me. That you might share some of my more esoteric inclinations."

"Oh." Clark thought about it. "So, was what she told us true?"

"Every word."

"You spent a week chained to her bed?"

"More or less." Restricted shrug. More amusement. 

"And you were my age."

"I guess so. Is that what's worrying you? Clark, age is immaterial. If you want this, you really want it."

Clark nodded. "I do. Teach me? I want to know everything."

"Everything?"

A world of experience in one word. A world Clark wanted to dive into. To be part of. "Yes."

"Not that I think you have much to learn. Intuition seemed to work just fine."

"But…"

"Shush." Lex placed a finger over Clark's lips. "Don't. I'm only teasing. I'll teach you, Clark. It will be my pleasure."

Clark caught the wicked gleam in Lex's eye. "No, it'll be our pleasure."

"Yes. Yes it will." 

As Lex lifted his head, Clark kissed his mouth. And the contract was sealed.

 

-* END*-


End file.
